Komui on te hais tous!
by Sayanel
Summary: A cause d'une erreur de Komui, notre Yù se retrouve dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il revient donc à Allen de s'en occuper. Yullen powa!
1. Prologue

**Auteur ****: moi^^**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Katsura Hoshino.**

**Genre**** : Romance**

**Couples**** : Yullen bien sûr ! XD**

**Raiting**** : M, avec moi on ne sait jamais**

**Note 1****: Ceci est ma première fanfic, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même s'il est très négatif^^**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Note 2****: Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je me relis mais je peux en laisser échapper^^**

* * *

Prologue

Il était au réfectoire, comme souvent, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lenalee.

« Allen-kun ! Nii-chan veut te voir tout de suite ! » Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cet imbécile de Komui l'appel pendant son repas ? Il se leva en bougonnant et suivit la jeune femme qui l'avait attendue.

Elle l'emmena au bureau du grand intendant et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« Oniichan ? Allen est là ! »

Komui venait de se réveiller : « hein, quoi ? »Il l'aperçu « Ah, c'est toi Allen. Assis toi, je t'en prie… »

Allen s'assit, étonné, attendant la suite.

«Je suis désolé de devoir te confier cette mission, mais tu es le seul exorciste disponible en ce moment et… »

« Attendez un peu, c'est quoi exactement cette mission ? »Regardant sa voisine « Et Lenalee n'as pas de mission en ce moment, alors pourquoi dites-vous que je suis le seul disponible ? »

« Voyons, je ne pourrai pas laisser ma douce et innocente Lenalee seule avec un homme ! Et Kanda de surcroit ! »

A ces mots, Allen se leva d'un bond, frappant le bureau de Komui du plat de ses mains.

« WHAT THE… C'EST QUOI CETTE MISSION ?! »

« Calme toi Allen, laisse-moi t'expliquer : Kanda est revenu de mission. Il était salement amoché, alors je l'ai soigné. J'ai voulu lui donner des fortifiants. Mais Reever m'as donné une autre potion et… »Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par la pile de livre qui lui tomba sur la tête. « C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'ai pris la mauvaise fiole, et elle a eu les effet inverses »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien…Kanda ne peut utiliser aucun de ses muscles, à part ceux du visage. Il ne peut rien faire seul. Et ta mission consistera à t'occuper de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri. »

« … et ça prendra combien de temps avant qu'il ne puisse se débrouiller seul ? »

« Je n'ai testé ce produit que sur deux ou trois personnes…et il leur à fallut au moins 6 mois avant de pouvoir se débrouiller seule… »

« 6 … 6 MOIS ? VOUS ME DEMANDER DE M'OCCUPER DE CET ABRUTI DE KANDA PENDANT 6 MOIS ? »

Si notre Allen refusait catégoriquement de s'occuper de notre Yù, c'est parce qu'il y a environ 3 mois, Allen s'était rendu compte d'une chose, une chose qui aurait dû être évidente, mais c'était une chose qu'une part de lui ne pouvait admettre, une chose qu'il avait soigneusement caché a tous, une chose qui n'aurais pas dû exister. Il y a trois mois, Allen s'était rendu compte de son amour pour Yù Kanda. Et il n'osait se déclarer à son Roméo, pensant être refoulé et détesté. Le blandinet n'imaginais pas être au côté de l'être qui faisait battre son cœur pendant 6 mois sans que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Surtout qu'il passerait ses journées à ses côtés.

« Oui, 6 mois, mais étant donné que ce cher Yù possède une régénération phénoménale, je pense qu'il sera de nouveau autonome dans deux semaines. Et je suis désolé Allen, je sais que toi et Kanda ne vous supportez pas, mais je ne pourrais tolérer aucun refus. »

Komui se leva, ouvris un tiroir, pris une clé au milieu de centaines d'autres et fit signe a Allen de le suivre. Lenalee quant à elle était déjà partie. Komui entraina Allen dans une suite de corridor et s'arrêta devant une porte de l'aile sud, une porte comme tant d'autres.

« C'est ici. Nous avons dû lui aménager une chambre spéciale. Vient me voir en cas de problème »

Il lui tendit la clef et parti.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plût ? je compte publier la suite dans la semaine, les autre chapitres viendront sans doutes un peu moins vites, car les vacances ne sont pas éternelles…(snif)**

**SVP : reviews!**

**Shizuka: merci pour tes encouragements^^**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** **: moi^^**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Katsura Hoshino.**

**Genre**** : Romance**

**Couples**** : Yullen bien sûr ! XD**

**Raiting**** : M, avec moi on ne sait jamais**

**Note 1****: Ceci est ma première fanfic, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même s'il est très négatif^^**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Note 2 ****: Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je me relis mais je peux en laisser échapper^^**

* * *

Chapter 1

_« C'est ici. Nous avons dû lui aménager une chambre spéciale. Vient me voir en cas de problème »_

_Il lui tendit la clef et parti._

Le blandinet inséra la clé dans la serrure. Il s'arrêta un instant, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux partir et faire comme si de rien n'était. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas.

Il tourna la clef, ouvrit la porte et entra. Cette chambre ne ressemblait en rien à celle du kendoka. Les murs étaient blancs et on sentait une odeur de peinture fraiche. La pièce était pauvrement meublée : juste deux lits, une immense armoire, un bureau et une chaise. Son regard dériva dans la pièce, à la recherche d'autres détails.

C'est là qu'il remarqua son patient. Il était endormi dans l'un des lits, ses cheveux détachés entourant son visage. Allen ferma doucement la porte et s'approcha discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il vit les paupières du brun papillonner, se soulever, retomber. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

« MOYASHI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ? SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Bah tu vois j'aimerai bien me tirer et te laisser croupir ici pendant au moins deux semaines. Mais Komui m'as ordonné de m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes autonome… »

« JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CAPABLE DE ME DÉBROUILLER SANS TOI »

« …et tu sais très bien que sans personne pour s'occuper de toi tu aurais clamsé dans moins de deux jours, ce qui m'aurait bien arrangé, ALORS ARRETE DE FAIRE LE CRÉTIN ET ÉCOUTE MOI B****L DE M****. »

Yù resta bouche bée. Le sens des paroles du moyashi venait d'arriver jusqu'à son cerveau. Un, Komui lui avait trouvé une infirmière, quelqu'un pour le chouchouter, lui, le grand Yù Kanda ! Deux, cette personne n'était autre que ce crétin, alors que Komui savait très bien que Kanda + Allen dans la même pièce = explosion. Trois, ce calvaire devait durer deux semaines, deux longues semaines, deux horribles semaines.

Yù bouillonnait. Et le blandinet le voyait. Il se demandait justement quand celui-ci exploserait.

« CE KOMUI JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU ! »

« BAKANDA, T'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS QU'ON AS PAS LE CHOIX ? ALORS CONTENTE-TOI DE GUÉRIR VITE QUE JE PUISSE ME TIRER ! Au fait, tu peux utiliser Mugen ? »

« A ton avis crétin ? Tch… »

Allen se leva. Il venait de voir un fauteuil roulant, caché derrière l'armoire. Il entendit son ventre gronder. Il attrapa l'objet en question et le posa à côté du lit. Puis il défi les draps et souleva le kendoka.

« TU FAIS QUOI LÀ POUSSE DE SOJA ? »

« JE TE RAPPEL QUE TU NE PEUX PAS MARCHER ! DONC JE TE METS EN CHAISE ROULANTE ET JE TE POUSSE ! CA T'ARRIVE DE RÉFLÉCHIR ? »

« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE M'ASSEYE DANS CE TRUC CRÉTIN ! »

« TU PRÉFÈRE QUE JE TE PORTE DANS MES BRAS JUSQU'AU RÉFECTOIRE PEUT-ÊTRE ? »

« Euh non… »

« BON ALORS TU TE LAISSE FAIRE ! »

Il posa le japonais grognon dans le fauteuil et le poussa jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit une feuille s'envola et retomba sur les genoux de l'infirme. Allen la ramassa :_ Au fait, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux utiliser le téléphone qui se trouve à côté de la porte d'entrée, fait le 9 pour m'appeler et le 17 pour commander à manger. Amuser vous bien^^ Komui. PS : veille à ce que Kanda ne sorte pas de sa chambre._

« Bon rectification, on commande et quelqu'un nous apporte à manger. Tu veux des sobas je suppose »dit Allen en reposant le kendoka dans son lit.

« Comme si je pouvais manger autre chose ! Tch… »

Le blandinet attrapa le téléphone et composa le 17 :

« Allo ? »

« Allo ? C'est Allen. Je voudrais des sobas pour Kanda et…cinq menus B avec trois kilo de dango s'il te plaît ! »

« C'est noté ! Tu pourras venir les chercher ou je te fais livrer ? »

« Euh, tu pourrais livrer ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple ! Tu sais où c'est ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jerry sait tout ! Bon, ça arrive dans 5 min ! »

« Déjà ? »

« Bip, bip… »

« Merde il a raccroché »

Il reposa rageusement le combiné et s'assit sur son lit. On frappa à la porte.

Notre infirmier se leva pour aller ouvrir.

« Re-bonjour Allen-kun ! »

« Ah, c'est toi Lenalee ! Entre ! »

Il s'écarta afin de la laisser passer, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Tu parles bizarrement Allen »dit-elle en souriant. « Quand j'ai appris que Jerry cherchait quelqu'un pour vous livrer un repas, je me suis proposée, pour qu'on puissent déjeuner ensemble ! »

« C'est gentil, merci ! ». Il affichait, comme toujours, un sourire éclatant.

Elle posa ses sacs sur le bureau et commença à sortir la nourriture. Allen pris les sobas et se dirigea vers Kanda. Il s'assit sur son lit et sépara les baguettes. Il attrapa quelques nouilles avec et approcha le tout de la bouche du kendoka.

« EH ! TU FAIS QUOI LÀ MOYASHI ! »

« Je te rappel que tu ne peux pas manger seul… Donc je te nourris ! Ouvre la bouche Bakanda ! »

« Mon nom c'est Kanda. K-A… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le blandinet en avait profité pour lui enfoncer la nourriture dans la bouche. Les deux hommes entendirent alors un rire cristallin. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce son, les baguettes d'Allen toujours dans la bouche de l'épéiste. Lenalee était prise d'un énorme fou rire, dont les garçons ne voyaient pas la cause.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« C'est vous qui êtes drôles », parvint-elle enfin à articuler entre deux éclats de rires.

Finalement, ce fut la chinoise qui nourrit Yù, afin qu'Allen puisse manger. Lorsqu'elle voulut repartir, le blandinet, en tout gentleman qu'il était, se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. Une feuille tomba alors à ses pieds.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plût ? je compte publier la suite dans la semaine, les autre chapitres viendront sans doutes un peu moins vites, car les vacances ne sont pas éternelles…(snif)**

**merci pour tes encouragements moyashikun^^**

**SVP : Reviews^^**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur ****: moi^^**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Katsura Hoshino.**

**Genre**** : Romance**

**Couples**** : Yullen bien sûr ! XD**

**Raiting**** : M, avec moi on ne sait jamais**

**Note 1****: Ceci est ma première fanfic, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même s'il est très négatif^^**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Et ****si vous avez une envie pour cette fanfic, un petit mp ou un review^^**

**Note 2 ****: Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je me relis mais je peux en laisser échapper^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Une feuille tomba alors à ses pieds._

Il se baissa et la ramassa, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer Lenalee.

« Reviens quand tu veux ! »

La porte se ferma derrière la japonaise. Notre blandinet regarda alors le mémo qu'il avait dans la main : _Ah oui, juste pour te dire que les murs étaient insonorisés, pour que vous ne dérangiez personne avec vos disputes. Komui_.

« Komui nous annonce que les mur sont insonorisés. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! »

« Moi non plus, je me contente de te dire ce qui est écrit sur le mémo »

Allen retourna auprès de l'épéiste. Il s'aperçut que la chemise de ce dernier était tachée, à cause des sobas. Il commença donc à la déboutonner.

« Eh ? Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Ta chemise est sale, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça… Imagine que quelqu'un d'important vienne voir comment tu vas et te trouve dans cet état… » Tout en parlant, Allen continuait d'ouvrir la chemise de Yù, et celui-ci commençait à rougir.

« Mais tu peux pas juste enlever la tâche Moyashi ?T'es pas oblgé de me voler mes fringues? Tch… »

« On voit bien que tu ne laves pas souvent tes fringues toi-même… Si j'essaye de nettoyer ta chemise sans te l'enlever, de une elle sera foutue, et de deux ta peau sera comme du papier de verre. »

Il fit sauter le dernier bouton. Il passa alors un bras un bras dans le dos du kendoka et le souleva, finissant de le déshabiller de l'autre. Le japonais se retrouva alors torse nu, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, contrairement à Allen qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qu'il trouva d'ailleurs fort spacieuse, pour mettre la chemise de Kanda à tremper. Il se permit d'y enfouir son visage, respirant son odeur par tous les pores de sa peau. Puis il la posa dans le lavabo. Il retourna sur ses pas et s'approcha de Yù. Il le recouvrit avec le drap, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête, pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. Il revint alors dans la salle d'eau, et frotta l'habit, pour en faire partir toute trace de soba.

« A…Allen ? »

Il alla dans la chambre, mis le vêtement à sécher sur la chaise et s'assit au bord du lit occupé.

« Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? »

Notre blandinet était stupéfait. D'un autre côté, les circonstances n'était pas là pour l'aider. Depuis leur rencontre (qui mine de rien ne datait pas d'hier), c'était la première fois que le japonais l'appelait par son prénom. De plus, le japonais en question avait l'air gêné, et c'est une expression qu'on ne lui voit pas souvent.

« Euh…je…Il faudrait que j'aille au toilettes… »Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, il vira directement au rouge poivrons.

L'anglais attrapa le kendoka, faisant glisser le drap. Il le porta dans ses bras jusqu'au toilettes.

« C'est bon, tu peux sortir. Je vais me débrouiller. »

« Et tu vas faire comment ? Je te rappel que tu ne peux pas bouger »

Il l'assit sur le trône et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il ouvrit la braguette de son jean, ce qui tira un gémissement à l'épéiste. Le blandinet leva la tête, surpris.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui oui… »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Oui Moyashi, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Tch… »

Allen décida de laisser courir, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire de finir de déshabiller ce magnifique brun. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se releva et attendit. « Tu comptes te dépêcher ? »

« Je vais pas pisser assis, je suis pas une meuf ! »

« Et tu vas faire comment ? Tu préfères que je te la tienne ? »

Yù renonça. Et ce fut sa première humiliation. Il eut l'impression que le blandinet meurtrissait son ego avec le clown couronné.

Lorsque Lenalee revint les voir pour le diner ce soir-là, elle vit un Kanda sans émotion. Même son éternel masque de froideur avait disparu. Elle questionna Allen à ce sujet, mais il resta évasif.

Mais quand il voulut aller dormir, il eut un léger problème…

* * *

**Voili voilou ~**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût^^**

**Un message ? Une envie ? Dites-le avec un review^^**

**A très bientôt j'espère^^**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur ****: moi^^**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Katsura Hoshino.**

**Genre**** : Romance**

**Couples**** : Yullen bien sûr ! XD**

**Raiting**** : M, avec moi on ne sait jamais**

**Note 1****: Ceci est ma première fanfic, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même s'il est très négatif^^**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Et si vous avez une envie pour cette fanfic, un petit mp ou un review^^**

**Note 2 ****: Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je me relis mais je peux en laisser échapper^^**

**Note 3: désolé pour le retard, mais avec les cours je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et ma mère trouve que je passe trop de temps sur l'ordi donc elle me le confisque régulièrement... Mais désolé...bref, bonne lecture^^**

**Note 4 : merci au quatres favorites et au six follow!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Mais quand il voulut aller dormir, il eut un léger problème…_

« Bon, tu veux quoi comme pyjama ? »

« Mais je suis très bien comme ça alors fiche-moi la paix ! »

« Mais c'est pas hygiénique du tout ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? »

« Je te signale que je suis censé m'occuper de toi, donc si tu chope la crève je devrais rester ici plus longtemps ! »

« Mais fiche-moi la paix Moyashi ! Merde à la fin ! »

« Eh calme-toi ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ? »

oOo POV Kanda oOo

« Eh calme-toi! Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ? »

Je me calme si je veux tss ! C'est vrai d'abord, pourquoi je lui dis pas ?_ On est d'accord avec le Moyashi ?_ HEIN ? _Ecoutes-toi donc penser…_Putain de conscience à la con…

« Et puis, c'est pas comme si je te demandais ta taille de préservatif ! »

Oui c'est vrai. (3, 2, 1…XD) WTF ! _C'est qu'elle a pas tort la pousse de soja…_ Et il est même pas gêné après m'avoir sorti un truc pareil le Allen ?_ Tu l'appel Allen maintenant ? _ Toi je t'ai pas sonné ! _Au fait, t'es au courant que t'es rouge comme un poivron et que le Allen comme tu dis il te regarde en se retenant de rire ? _Je t'ai pas…_ Mais c'est vrai en plus ! _Je me calme, je me calme… Bon, je suis normal là, impassible et froid à souhait.

« Un boxer noir et une chemise blanche »

« Et bah, c'était pas si difficile ! »

Si tu savais…

« Et du XL »

J'ai dit quoi ? _Et du XL…_ Merde j'ai pas dit ça ! _Si tu l'as dit, si tu le reconnaissais on pourrait peut-être essayer de régler ce problème récurrent de rougissement intempestif. _Dans une vie antérieure, ma conscience devait être psy… Putain mais qu'est-ce qui vas pas chez moi ? _T'es pas un peu prétentieux au fait ?_ Non mais et puis quoi encore ?_ T'étais pas censé être complètement paralysé à pat au niveau de ton visage ?_ Je **suis** complètement paralysé à part au niveau du visage ! _Et du bas-ventre…_ Ne me dis pas que !..._ Et si… _Manquait plus que ça…_Et t'es toujours aussi rouge. Je me demande ce que dois penser le Moyashi…_ Je sais pas et je m'en contre-fout ! _Enfin pas complètent._ Je m'en fout je te dis ! _Et si on inversait les rôles ?_ C'est-à-dire ? _Si pousse de soja était tout rouge avec un bâton entre les jambes… _Allen serait à croquer (*o*) _On parle bien du même Allen ?_ Mais c'est quoi mon problème ? _ L'érection grandissante qui est à l'étroit dans ton pantalon ?_ Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_Il me semble qu'un certain Moyashi n'est pas étranger à ce phénomène…_ Non, je le connais depuis plusieurs années, il ne m'a jamais fait ce genre d'effet. _Il ne t'avait jamais demandé ta taille de préservatif…_ NON ! Ça ne peut pas être ça, c'est surement autre chose, ça **doit** être autre chose ! _Ben voyons… Mais tu as toujours en train de bander… _Penser à Luberrier à poil, penser à Luberrier à poil, penser à Luberrier à poil, penser à Luberrier à poil…

« T'as dit quoi Bakanda ? J'ai pas bien compris… »

Ouf, il n'a pas entendu ! _Ou alors il fait semblant _Nan c'est pas son genre… _Et comment tu peux en être sur ? _Je te signale que nous cohabitons depuis quand même un petit moment et…_ A peine 24 heures…_ Pas la maintenant triple andouille ! _Tu sais que tu viens de me traiter de triple andouille, et que je suis ta conscience, donc tu viens de t'insulter toi-même ! _Fuck as ! Bref, je disais que ça fait quand même un petit bout de temps qu'il est à la congrégation et que je commence à le connaître plus qu'un peu. _Je croyais que vous étiez ennemis ? _Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? _Rien, rien, juste la vérité…_ Et tu connais le proverbe : « connais tes amis, mais connais encore plus tes ennemis »_ Tu es sur que c'est moi que tu veux convaincre ?_

oOo fin POV Kanda oOo

« T'as dit quoi Bakanda ? J'ai pas bien compris… »

Allen avait parfaitement entendu, mais il adorait faire enrager le kendoka. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui il avait des réactions disons… inhabituelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il rougissait. Oh, ce n'était pas flagrant non plus, car il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son éternel masque de froideur. Et notre blandinet devait bien se l'avouer, le brun état vraiment chou lorsqu'il rougissait. Mais notre Moyashi fut coupé dans sa réflexion par une chaleur intense au creux de ses reins. Il appela donc Timcampy et lui murmura quelque chose, après quoi ce dernier s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Puis le britannique se tourna vers le brun et prétexta un besoin pressant. Il faillit se libérer sur place lorsque qu'il vit que le japonais avait lui aussi un piquet entre les jambes. Il se dépêcha d'aller aux toilettes, tout en tentant de ne pas paraître pressé, ce à quoi il échoua magnifiquement. Mais heureusement, notre kendoka était perdu dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et défit immédiatement son pantalon. Il gémit lorsque son membre fut à l'air libre. Il le prit en main et commença de lent va-et-vient. Il accéléra jusqu'à la libération à laquelle il parvint dans un cri. Un nom. **Yù**.

Il se dépêcha de se rhabiller et de nettoyer les traces de son passage. Puis il revint dans la pièce principale. Quand il aperçut le corps alité, il espéra de tout son être que les murs soit assez épais et insonorisé. Ce qui était le cas.

C'est à ce moment-là que Timcampy revint. Il ouvrit l'orifice qui lui servait de bouche de façon à ce que son maître puisse se servir. Ce dernier commença par glisser un petit paquet dans une de ses poches, avant d'attraper une pile de vêtements. Il en lança une partie sur le lit, puis retourna dans la salle de bain en tirant la porte. Il en ressortit vêtu d'un short, très short justement, et d'une chemise blanche.

Il se posta à côté du lit et commença à déshabiller le paralysé. Celui-ci protestait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le blandinet se rapprochait de ses fesses. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva nu sous le regard du Moyashi, il se sentit tout d'un coup très gêné car il n'avait pu se soulager.

« Tu veux que je te soulage ? »demanda Allen avec une voix langoureuse.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il prit cela pour un acquiescement. Il passa alors ses bras sous le corps musclé de son patient pas si patient que ça. Il le déposa sur le sol.

« C'est pour éviter de devoir changer les draps »

Le blandinet approcha alors sa main du membre gorgé de plaisir. Rien qu'à la pensé de ce qu'il allait faire, son érection revint, plus brûlante que jamais. Une de ses mains s'occupa du kendoka, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de lui. Ils vinrent en même temps, mais Allen parvint à ne pas crier le prénom de l'être reposant à ses côtés. Puis il nettoya et habilla le japonais avant d'effacer les traces qu'ils avaient laissées sur le sol. Il éteignit la lumière et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Et celui-ci céda.

* * *

**Et encore un chapitre de finit, pfiou^^**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer^^**

**A bientôt !**

**Sayanel**

**Pour le review anonymes: **

Yullna: j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à ta question^^

Shizuka: merci de t'être arrêté^^

Shiraha : je pense que tu dois maintenant savoir quel était le petit problème. Et si les murs sont insonnorisés, ce n'est pas que pour les disputes (*o*), même si c'est ce à quoi pense Komui.

moyashikun : merci pour ta review et tes remarques ^^et désolé pour l'attente d'un nouveau chapitre.

Infinite : merci pour ta review ^^

unefolledepasage : la voilà!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur ****: moi^^**

**Disclaimer**** : ****Katsura Hoshino.**

**Genre**** : Romance**

**Couples**** : Yullen bien sûr ! XD**

**Raiting**** : M, avec moi on ne sait jamais**

**Note 1**** : N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même s'il est très négatif^^**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Et si vous avez une envie pour cette fanfic, un petit mp ou un review^^**

**Note 2 ****: Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je me relis mais je peux en laisser échapper^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Et le lit céda…_

Kanda ouvrit grand les yeux engueulant mentalement le Moyashi.

« Tss…Je savais bien que tu mangeais trop le nain ! »

« Encore une fois tu as tort, le lit à juste disparu »

« C'est ça, et moi je suis la fée du bonheur ! »

« Il n'en reste qu'un tas de poussière et des drap plus très propres… »Dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

« Putain, fait pas chier Moyashi, recouche-toi et fiche-moi la paix ! »

Notre pauvre Allen n'en crut pas ses oreilles. On ne peut pas être égoïste et asocial à ce point ! Malgré l'heure avoisinant les minuits, il se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le 9*.

« Allo ? »Dit une voix ensommeillée.

« Komui ? » répondit gentiment le blandinet.

« Oui c'est moi. Bon dites-moi… »

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi mon lit est tombé en poussière de=ès que je me suis assis dessus ? »hurla-t-il.

« C'est une très bonne question, je te remercie de l'avoir posée… »

« Vos explication à la con je m'en contre-fout ! Répondez ! »

« …Malheureusement je ne connais pas la réponse, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais y travailler… »

« Moyashi, gueule moins fort ! Il y a des gens qui essaye de dormir dans cette foutue tour ! »

« Bakanda, pour une fois dans ta vie ferme ta grande gueule ou je t'enfonce Mugen dans le cul jusqu'à la garde et sans son fourreau ! »

Le kendoka en resta bouche bée.

« A oui je disais » il toussote « Je vous préviens, vous avez trente secondes à partir de maintenant pour m'apporter une nouveau lit, sinon je vous offre toute l'équipe scientifique comme cobayes pour vos expériences de fou, je rejoins le Comte Millénaire et je lui dis que seule Lenalee sait où est le cœur, mais qu'elle-même ne le sait pas, et que la seule façon de le savoir et de lui prendre sa virginité en la violant. »

Du côté de la section scientifique, un bruit sourd sortit Reever de son état de choc. Il courut alors vers le téléphone.

« Allen ! C'est moi, Reever ! S'il-te-plaît, je t'en supplie, ne mets pas ta menace à exécution ! Nous n'avons pas d'autre lit en stock, mais tu en aura un demain soir, promis ! En attendant, tu devras partager le lit de Yù »

Reever se raidit ** en espérant que la réaction du britannique ne soit pas trop…explosive.

« C'est vrai ? Merci. Bonne nuit ! »l'assistant aurait juré entendre un sourire dans les paroles du moyashi.

« Bip… Bip… »

Les traqueurs, dont les chambres se situent sous la section scientifique***, eurent la peur de leurs vies en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un corps qui tombe, suivi de plusieurs autres. Nombre d'entre eux passèrent la nuit recroquevillé sous le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant quand les akumas viendraient arracher la porte de leurs chambres. Mais revenons à celle que partagent nos deux exorcistes préférés, où il se passe des choses autrement plus intéressantes…

Et il raccrocha.

« C'est bon, t'as fini de gueuler, je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille ? »

« Non, c'est pas bon, j'ai pas de lit avant demain soir. »

« Et alors pourquoi t'as arrêté de crier et t'as répondu tout gentiment nabot ? »

« Parce que Komui m'a dit que si je ne la fermais pas, il nous emmènerai de force à l'infirmerie où il nous souderait ensemble de façon à ce que nous ne puissions pas être éloigné de plus d'un mètres sans avoir l'impression de clamser, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare selon ses dires. »

« Je vais me l'faire celui-là ! »

« Tu peux pas, t'es paralysé ! »

« Ferme-la et fiche moi la paix. »

« Mais je vais dormir où moi ? » gémit le Moyashi d'une voix sensuelle qui réveilla une certaine partie de l'anatomie du japonnais.

« T'as qu'à dormir par terre… »

« Mais c'est pas confortable ! »

« Je sais pas moi, va dans la salle de bain ! Tss, je comprends pourquoi l'autre Noé l'appel gamin… »

« Pour dormir dans la baignoire ? Mais c'est encore pire ! »

« Bon Moyashi, fait pas chier, dors où tu veux et… »

« Je sais ! Je vais dormir dans ton lit ! »

Yù buga. Allen. Dans son lit. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de le forcer à dormir ailleur, le blandinet s'était déjà glissé sous les couvertures et installé dans son dos, ce qui ne déplut pas au kendoka car il ne le voyait plus. Et il sentait son souffle dans son cou… Il pût donc se calmer et même dormir un peu…

Il sentit quelque chose se promener sur son torse, se glisser sous sa chemise. Il se sentit serré contre ce quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux. C'est en rougissant (en se sentant de nouveau à l'étroit) qu'il contempla le Moyashi. Ou plutôt reluqua le Moyashi.

Celui-ci n'était vêtu que d'un boxer sombre, ayant repoussé les draps dans son sommeil. Son torse, sculpté par les entraînements intensif auquel il se soumettait, hypnotisait le kendoka. Sa peau nacré, embellit par les premiers rayons du soleil, respirait la pureté. Son visage était éclairé d'un mince sourire, mais Yù ne pouvait que l'imaginer car le blandinet avait enfoui son visage dans le cou du japonais. Ce dernier se laissait faire sans broncher, apercevant pour la première fois la beauté angélique du blandinet.

Il commençait à peine à se réveiller, et c'est en gémissant qu'il s'extirpa des bras de Morphée. Il se sentait magnifiquement bien. Il serra un peu plus le torse chaud contre lui. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda à qui appartenait ce torse si finement dessiné, puis il s'aperçut qu'il s'en moquait. En plus il sentait bon, une légère odeur de sueur avec un soupçon de parfum, surement de l'eau de fleur de lotus… Un peu comme la chemise de Kanda en fait. Il releva alors la tête et rougis en rencontrant le regard brûlant du kendoka, puis retourna la nicher dans son cou, savourant l'instant présent. Il inspira une dernière fois l'odeur tentatrice du brun avant de sortir du lit, presqu'à regret.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant ? C'est nouveau… »

« Non, c'est juste que ta capacité à faire des conneries est énorme, alors je prévois… »

« Je te crois, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Le brun n'eut même pas à le regarder pour sentir l'ironie contenue dans ses paroles.

« Et je vais juste commander le petit dèj. Ah et ce matin tu vas prendre un bain, **nous** en avons grand besoin. »

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du blandinet alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

* * *

* Le 9 pour appeler Komui, le 17 pour Jerry ^^

** Pas là où vous pensez petites perverses *o*

*** Je sais pas alors j'innove.

* * *

**Oui je sais, je suis sadique de couper là… ^.^**

**J'accepte les tomates farcie aussi bien que pourries , même si je préfère les applaudissement.**

**! WARNING !*voix enregistrée* **_**: Nous vous rappelons que les attentats contre les auteurs peuvent entraîner la mort de celle-ci.**_

**Dans ce cas-là vus n'aurez pas la fin :p**

**Sayanel**


End file.
